Vehicles used in both ground and air operations may be subjected to multiple scenarios resulting in the outbreak of a fire on or in the vehicle. For example, a military aircraft operating in a congested urban environment may be subjected to multiple forms of attack such as small arms fire, anti-aircraft artillery, and surface-to-air projectiles. Each of these energetic ballistic threats may breach vehicle compartments such as a fuel tank causing a fire and/or an explosion.
Various methods and apparatus have been implemented to reduce the likelihood of fire or other hazardous event resulting from a breach of a containment system. For example, powder panels have been used as a non-electric passive system to protect against energetic ballistic threats. In one embodiment, these panels are designed to protect fuel tanks and their associated dry bays from ballistically induced fire by providing fire suppression capabilities at the point of ballistic impact. These systems are effective at preventing instantaneous fires from occurring but are much less effective against latent or slow growth fires which may also result from the initial ballistic breach.